From the Abyss
by Lazuli1
Summary: DV fic. Gabriel thinks of the girl who has saved his soul.


"From the Abyss"

By Lazuli

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

Summary: DV fic. Gabriel thinks of the girl who has saved his soul. 

Disclaimer: Dark Visions belongs to L.J. Smith. 

            Some things in life are just not what they're made out to be. Some things in life don't end up the way they're supposed to happen. And no matter how much you try, no matter how much you THINK you know the path, there's always that tiny little rut in the road.  It seems so insignificant at first, almost downright laughable, but as you find yourself coming closer and closer, it's importance increases.  Suddenly, this tiny rut that you could have easily overstepped becomes a dark chasm, sucking you into it's world, then closing up above you.  Trapped forever, like a caged animal. No one could ever save you. People smarter than you have the sense to step over, to not be pulled in. But you'll always be there. Alone.

            Then sometimes, the rut above you will open, and another idiot will fall in like you did. They'll stand up, brush themselves off, and slowly come to the realization that they too, could have easily overstepped that small little hole. That they too, didn't have to be stuck down here, stuck in the filth of humanity, stuck in the mud and the dirt that life has thrown upon you.  That idiot will now have to share your pain, your anguish. 

Your death.

            Because it was all about death in the end. Once you were down there, man, you weren't getting out. Sure, some would actually make the valiant attempt, and some would actually succeed. But the rest….no. The rest would be so tired of fighting, so tired of trying to claw their way to the top that they'd just eventually give in, and be content with just lying on their backs.  They'd deal with the hand that Fate had dealt them.  Why fight what Fate had intended for you all along? This was the long-time thing, baby, and this was what your crappy life was leading to. No one would ever save you.

Except her.

The Angel.

The Witch.

            She'd fall into the hole, just like everyone else, and be ensnared by the filth. The dirt would get in her hair, the mud would splatter onto her face. She'd be unrecognizable from the rest in a matter of minutes. 

            But she didn't. She'd shake her angelic wings, brush the dirt from her face, and cast a warm glow onto the Hell she's tripped into. Everything she would look at and touch would become innocent and pure, like a newborn child opening it's eyes for the very first time. Her light would spread from the bottom to the top, and the walls would sparkle with magic. Everyone would become free. Everyone would reach the outside again. To **live**.

            Then, the Angel would turn to you. You look around and you notice that you are the last one left. She had freed everyone doomed to live in Hell except you. Your eyes swell with tears.

            "Why?"

            She would never answer. She would just smile gently, and take your face in her hands. Her fiery hair would brush your face, the wispy tendrils caressing your dirty cheeks. Your breath would shorten, and you feel yourself go absolutely still. You feel as if you are floating, and a sense of weightlessness has come over your body. With her touch, your sins are purged. Wiped away. She will replace the bad memories with new and exciting ones. With promise. With hope. You close your eyes, and inhale her heavenly scent. Her face is so close now, you can feel her breath. With a shock, you realize she's trembling. She's scared. Of you? That something so heavenly could bring herself to touch one of the Devil's minions?

            You open your mind to her. You show her love, unconditional. What she looks like in your eyes. How she is everything you wish you could be. How you would be a better man because of her touch. Then softly, slowly, you kiss her. Her ruby lips relax against yours, then tremble again with a new emotion. _Desire. _The desire to be loved, the desire to be wanted. You give her that, and more. And the two of you float, higher and higher, until you have breached the surface. She hold you, and whispers in your ear: _I love you_.

            Slowly, Gabriel opened his eyes. The room came into focus, the dark shapes casting menacing shadows on the wall. His eyes adjusted to the moonlight, and throwing off the covers, he padded out to the balcony.  

            The moon shone beautifully tonight, and all the stars shone with a somewhat supernatural brilliance. Twisting his head, Gabriel could see light seeping out the window of Lewis and Rob's room. Hearing a tinkle of laughter, his mouth crept up into a smile.

            _Don't you two every shut up?_ He broadcasted to the minds next door. He could feel Rob's amused annoyance and Anna's gentle laughter.

            _I thought you wanted to get some sleep_, she reminded him. 

            _Well, with you two cavorting like wild bunnies over there, sleep is pretty much out of the question_, he shot back, grinning. He could feel Rob's annoyance getting louder.

            _Can it, oh-defender-of-all-things-innocent._

            _That's IT_, Rob said, _we're going for a walk. And you better hope Lewis and Kait get their rest, because if they're cranky tomorrow, I'm telling them it's YOUR fault._

            Gabriel laughed aloud. He waited on the balcony, until he saw two figures leave the house and wave back up at them. He gave a little salute back, and watched until they were out of sight. 

            "Gabriel?" 

            His breath caught, and he turned around. She stood in the center of his bedroom, sleepy-eyed, yet her mind sharply awake. His Angel.

            _I felt Rob and Anna leave. _She stretched her back, like a cat, then walked into the moonlight. Gabriel felt his jaw drop.

            "Kaitlyn…don't you think that's a tad too…showy?" The side of her mouth quirked.

            "I found it in Frost's closet," she said, as the extremely revealing lingerie nightie came into view.

            _I wouldn't touch anything of Frost's if I were you._ He chided, while privately blessing Joyce Piper for allowing Frost's extravagant, if somewhat slutty, wardrobe.

            Kaitlyn laughed gently, then sent him a mental image of when she had seen Laurie Frost strutting out of Gabriel's room one morning. Her message: I wouldn't be the one to talk.

            _Okay, Okay. _Gabriel hung his head, _I deserved that. I deserve a lot of things._

_            Hmmmm. Yeah. You did deserve that._

_            I don't deserve YOU. _Kaitlyn threw back her head and laughed. At the sight of her tumbling hair and bare neck, Gabriel shivered. Kait lowered her head and looked at him straight in the eyes. 

            _Why don't you come inside_…her mental voice purred…_and we'll see just how much you don't deserve me._

Gabriel didn't need to be told twice. Lunging forward, he grabbed her neck and passionately kissed her. As the two of them stood on the balcony, arms encircled, feeding off each other's pure love, the moon shone above. And Lewis finally had had enough. Slamming his head back in his pillow, yet careful not to wake up the sleeping Lydia in his arms, he fumed.

            _For the love of god…SLEEP!_

The End.

I wrote this for my friend Sarah, who absolutely LOVES "Dark Visions" with all her heart and soul, as I do. Plus, Gabriel Wolfe is our GOD. * both slobber and drool all over nice computer *  Feedback is wanted and Flames will only be used to burn the fire of Gabriel and Kaitlyn!!!


End file.
